


Im a Cheerleader

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwell, Cute, F/F, cheerlader, chloe with long hair, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel convinced Chloe that both of them become Cheerleaders, only Chloe get the Part. Will Chloe still do it and how supportive can Rachel be?





	Im a Cheerleader

Rachel sit at the Sports plattform, writing down School notes and look up watching the Cheerleaders dancing and Jumbing arround, she feels someone next to her she look up and its Chloe. "I thought i would found you here" the blue haird Punk say to her, Rachel smiles and say "I have an Idea". "No Rachel, I hate youre Ideas" Chloe say rolling her eyes, Rachel give her a smirk a qick kiss on Chloes lips and both leaving the Sport arena of Blackwell.

"No way Rach, Im tottaly not a Cheerleader, but If you want to become on I will support you" Chloe say as they sitting in her Truck, "No I want do this with you, you know you would look hot in Blackwells Cheerleading uniform" Rachel say full of excitement "I think you the only who would see this like this and not beacuse we are dating also I and jumping arround like an Idiot, no thanks!" is the last waht Chloe is saying.

**4 days later**

Now they are here at Blackwells Cheerleading audition, Rachel show Chloe some Videos and practiced with her the Dance moves, Chloe did not want to admit it at the beginning but it was fun for her. Dana who is the Cheerleading Star at Blackwell was suprised to see Chloe here and in the Unfirom "Okay Rachel and Chloe, lets see waht you get" she say and turn on the Radio, some dance moves later and a finale kiss of Chloe and Rachel they are Finished. "Wouw that was Impressive and Pls. dont show you love on Stage, we are Cheerleaders not gays like you" she say in a hard way after some minutes has passed she say "Okay you 2 wehre really good but saddley I have just space for 1 and thats Chloe, youre moves really Impressed all of us, Congratulation Chloe you are know a Blackwell Cheerleader."

Back in Rachel room at her house Chloe diddnt know what to say but she say this "Im sorry Rach, I know you wantet the Part" Rachel just grin at Chloe, the blue haird look at her with an unsure face. "No Chloe im tottally not angry at you, you really think I have time for this and the Drama Club? I want that you become the Part because I saw how much fun you had and that is 1000 times better then youre hella creapy deealing Jobs" Rachel say with a big smile hug Chloe and give her a kiss. "I have no problem to say this to you that is was fun but waht do you think will my mom say or David? and you know this was sneaky from you" Chloe say and Rachel just smiles at her.

** 1 week later **

Chloe train hard and Rachel was always there to watch her and check her out, the cute Red and white Uinoform with BW on her left chest and the cute boonboons, Rachel always was happy wehn she was watching her girlfriend and you can see it in Chloes eyes how much fun she had until today. "This can not be youre fucking seroius Dana! I wont to that just im a Cheerleader, im me not a fucking glamour girl!" Chloe say angry at Dana "You will do it or you out, you have soo much potential Chloe, dont trough it away just of this." Dana say and there meeting and training was over for today. Outside Blackwell Rachel was already waiting for Chloe at her truck.

"Wait no! you knew it and now you have all here! God Dana is a real Bitch!" Chloe say angry at Rachel as both of them sitting in her Bed "Babe, I know this is not really you but years ago you also had long hair, you can try. I help you to but the extansions in and I ppromise if you dont like it I will cut them out" Rachel say supportive has one arm arrround Chloe "Well at least im now 5 years older and who knows and that Cheerleading stuff is really fun and after that I can cut it Back. Fine lets try." Chloe say a little happy and she and Rachel doing there work.

The next Day in School nearly no one  recognizes Chloe, she had now really long blue hair, straight. Rachel loved it already all the hairstyles she will make with Chloe "Pffff. Pffff." Chloe make at her hair and try put them behind her shoulder, Rachel giggls and help her "I know why I cut them, this is soooo e xhausting" Chloe say annoyed. Rachel strokes over them and say "No, we look now more gay, give it time babe, you look soo hot" and they walk in there Class. The wouhle day was all about Chloe and her new hair, some say wouw now you look like girl or Rachel you finally made something out of youre girlfriend. Steph was fire and flame and made 12658 pics of Chloe and Rachel, she love it and poset on her gay group on facebook.  


It was training time, Rachel helpt Chloe with her hair and know she has cute Ponyttail, Rachel waiting at the plattform and watch her hot Cheerlaeder girlfriend dancing and swining arroung. Some time has passed and today was the 1th competition at Blackwell, Rachel and her parents are here and also Chloes. The wouhle School was here to fire them up. Rachel has made a selfamde sign with "Youre my Cute Punk Cheerlader, GO GO!" writtn on it. At the beginning Joyce wasnt sure waht she think of that, but after time and Rachel supportive words trough Chloe she was happy, also David was happy she give up the droug dealing thing. "Honey Chloe really look amazing and we all can see how fun she has" James say to his daughter Rachel just smiles at him and jump up screaming "WUHUUU" and Blow kisses towards Chloe, the full team was soo good and they won. After that the Price/Madson/Amber family all walking togehter to there Cars and make some small talk, how proud they are all for Chloe and if Joyce and David want come over diner to the Ambers, they agreed. Chloe walks with Rachel close each other and share a kiss, get in the truck and drive to Rachel home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for some gramma mistakes, I had this story in my head for a while and want to write it down, i hope you enjoy :)


End file.
